


Blue Raspberry

by def-sol (Agust_fire)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Reader-Insert, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agust_fire/pseuds/def-sol
Summary: Reader is addicted to Hongjoong's kisses and he starts getting suspicious."He never knew why you were so adamant about kissing him immediately every time his hair changed."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Blue Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw one (1) picture of Hongjoong with his blue hair and had to get this idea out of my body so I could finally sleep.

He never knew why you were so adamant about kissing him immediately every time his hair changed. 

This time though he knew something was different, you kissed him even more than usual and every time you pulled away you'd lick your lips a while after like you were savoring it with a nostalgic look in your eyes. 

It was after a very heated moment on your couch that he decided to finally ask you "why are you always doing that?" You looked at him with wide eyes and freeze with your tongue peeking out to lick your lips yet again like you've been caught red handed.

"If it's a nervous habit I understand but you've been doing it a lot lately! Are you okay?" His brows furrowed as he looks at you with worry in his eyes, warm hands slowly rubbing your sides, still under your shirt from your earlier escapades. 

"I-It's not that!" You stutter out as you feel heat flood to your cheeks. You glance away and bite your lip, giving a small sigh before looking at the gentle man you're still straddling. 

You take a breath before asking "Did you know that you change flavors?"

His eyebrows shoot up giving you a look like you've lost your last marble but he decides to humor you "okay...go on?" 

You feel your hands naturally seeking comfort by playing with his bright blue locks, he tries to focus on you but you can feel him start to melt into your touch.

You lick your lips again at the thought about how sweet he tastes on your tongue.

"Every time you change your hair you taste different!" You blurt out then hastily follow up when his face goes further into confusion but chooses to keep quiet so you can continue, you look away to explain so you aren't enticed by his lips again. 

"When you first dyed it pink you tasted like cotton candy and when you went red you tasted of strawberries! Depending on what shade of brown you'll sometimes taste like coffee or dark sugar!" 

You smile a little thinking back to all the times Hongjoong would surprise you when he changed his hair.

"The bottom line is that I have a form of synesthesia. It's a condition that causes me to taste colors..." you trail off blushing harder as Hongjoong just gives you a cute smile with wonder in his eyes.

"so what do I taste like now?" He asks with a tone of light curiosity. You look back at him finally as you feel relief at him not thinking you as crazy and smile back excitedly.

"blue raspberry! It was my favorite flavor as a kid so tasting it on you makes me happy" his brows furrow and he frowns a little at your statement "but that's not even a real flavor!" He exclaims.

"Hey! Just because it's a manmade flavor doesn't mean it isn't one!" You quip right back with a smile.

He hums in response as he looks away in thought before slowly bringing his gaze back to you, a small pout forming on his still swollen lips "does that mean you've only been kissing me because I taste good?" 

You scoff in response before leaning down to peck off his pout. 

"Of course not." You murmur against his lips, closing your eyes as you feel him lean up into you to deepen it, relishing in each other's touch for a moment before you pull back again to put your hands on his face, looking into his eyes "it's because I love you. The taste is just a bonus but you, my dear are better than any sugar addiction." 

You see him fluster under your gaze as he tries to fight off the shy smile pulling at his lips. 

His eyes close as you feel him grip your hips, pulling you closer to him so he can shove his face in your neck to hide his blush. His lips press into your skin when he finally can't contain his smile, you feel him mumble something. 

"What was that?" You ask trying to move your head to hear him better.

He moves his head up and puts his lips by your ear "I asked if you'd like another taste."

Your lips pull into a devious smirk as you feel the flame in your belly ignite again "why didn't you say so earlier?" 

You turn your head to his and get another taste of those sweet blue raspberry lips.


End file.
